<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Savior by lesbian_fangirl66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268864">My Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_fangirl66/pseuds/lesbian_fangirl66'>lesbian_fangirl66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - no prophecy, Death Eaters, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_fangirl66/pseuds/lesbian_fangirl66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco's life has been filled with pain, who will be able to save him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whimpering softly in pain, I drag myself across the cold stone floor of Hogwarts, trying to reach the small nook in the wall. Hopefully, the safety of the shadows will offer me some time before Voldemort's goons (a.k.a. Death Eaters) return to finish teaching me a lesson. The low temperature offers my bruised and battered body some relief from the throbbing pain. I know that I will need to seek out a healer to treat my wounds, but I am simply too weak to start walking anywhere, even if I lean on the walls. The infirmary is too far away even if I was not injured, as my lame leg would not allow me to walk that distance with how tired I am. </p>
<p>Once I have reached the shadowed corner, I slump against the wall, biting my lip against crying out. My back, which had been cut up with various cursed blades, throbs at the pressure that I put on it. Small sounds of pain escape my lips unbidden, and I try to muffle them by placing my hand over my mouth. I am surprised that they even took the silencing spell off of me once they had their fun. However, when I hear soft footfalls echoing through the corridor, I begin trembling in fear. This corridor is usually unused, so I fear that this individual has come to continue tormenting me. My tremors send jolts of pain through my injuries, and I am unsuccessful at holding in a cry of pain. The footsteps stop, and I see the Hogwarts standard shoes stop in front of my hiding place. Fear fills me, and I withdraw as far as I can in the small space, hoping that I will be left alone. I do not want to look up and see the identity of whoever will harm me. </p>
<p>A hand enters my field of vision, and I cringe and attempt to make myself appear smaller, hoping to stir up compassion in the unknown person. My eyes squeeze shut in fear, and whimper softly in anticipation. To my surprise, the touch is not harsh or heavy as I had expected. Instead, my unbruised cheek is gently caressed. My eyes fly open at the unexpected kindness, and I lock my gaze with warm, emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>"Mal- Draco?" Harry asks in surprise. I am shocked that he did not call me Malfoy like usual, but he may have done that because I cringed at my father's last name. I nod in confirmation, as my throat is sore from my silenced screams. Harry crouches down to my height, and gently touches my shoulder. I cannot hold back a cry, as one of my tormentors had taken an odd delight in wounding my upper torso. An apology spills from the other male, but I wave it off, in too much pain to do much else. Once I have breathed through the pain, I look up at Harry again.</p>
<p>He has an apologetic look on his face, which makes me trust him. If he feels apologetic, that means that he does not wish to harm me. “You have to go to the infirmary.” Harry says in a gentle voice, as if he is trying not to frighten me. I frantically shake my head, as fear grips my chest and steals my breath. The fear is like a vice in my chest, that slowly tightens until I am gasping for breath and reaching out desperately for aid. A warm hand grips mine, and I try to ground myself to it. The warmth is an anchor, dragging me back to reality. As I calm down, I hear Harry mumbling quiet reassurances in my ear. Our positions have changed as well. I am now sitting in Harry’s lap, with my back held away from the wall. His arms wrap around me, bringing a sense of safety, and I relax a miniscule amount. The embrace is a gift, and I do not intend to waste the rare show of affection.</p>
<p>"You need a healer." Harry says this time. I nod in agreement with his statement and rest my forehead on his shoulder when a wave of exhaustion hits me. Harry is quiet for a few moments, and it is likely that he is thinking. I lay in his arms, as content as the pain will allow me to be. His body heat slowly chases away some of the bone-deep cold that had settled in me. I relax enough that the sound of his voice, which would normally have me tense as a bowstring, soothes me with the deep tones. However, I still look up at the emerald-eyed boy's face as he speaks to me. </p>
<p>"Uncle Sirius and Remus know healing. Would you allow them to heal you?" </p>
<p>I spend a moment pondering the question. The fact that they are middle aged males frightens me somewhat, but Harry trusts them. Their statures are thin enough that I can deceive myself into thinking that they are harmless, and besides that, Remus has a kind face. Harry has a desperate look on his face, as if he is begging me to accept his offer. It is his expression, more than anything, that has me nodding my consent. The expression of relief on his face is almost worth the fear that has turned my stomach to a pixie playground. </p>
<p>To take me to Harry's <em>Uncles</em>, Harry has to carry me. The only issue is that I am currently resting comfortably in his lap. I whimper in fear at the thought of the pain that will be caused by being moved. My savior gently caresses my hair to soothe my fears, and I lean into his hand. After Harry perceives that I have received enough comfort for the coming events, he gently shifts me off of his lap. I lean against the wall to support myself, as I have now grown weak from blood loss. Harry quickly rises to his feet then crouches in front of me once again. This time he carefully reaches out and puts an arm under my knees and the other going behind my back. I hear a quiet apology before I am lifted. I squeak in surprise and a bit of pain. To my immense surprise, I am cradled to a muscular chest and Harry nuzzles my hair in apology. </p>
<p>"Thank you" I rasp quietly, feeling that it is worth the pain to express my thanks to him for finding me and rescuing me.</p>
<p>He shakes his head and looks down at me. "Do not thank me yet." He says, and his voice sounds quite worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Posted on October 29, 2020</p>
<p>Updated on November 3, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>